Anywhere
by 1two3to1
Summary: Yes, these were her friends. These were the people she worked with, whom were unknowingly slowly working against her.
1. Chapter 1

Anywhere

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story. Dedicated to Kerry :)

**Prologue**

It was cold outside. She watched as rain pelted the windows of the bar and the people passing by on the city streets. The fortunate few who found harbor under the canopy huddled in their raincoats like they were harboring their innermost secrets that might be spread to the world if the rain washed upon them.

She felt like that, like one of those shivering souls waiting for the downpour to end. Like lightning from one cloud to another to the ground, words passed from mouth to mouth to her ears. And there was no stopping the natural forces of nature.

Alcohol sloshed onto a marine's hand as a shot glass slammed onto the table top. A shake of the head. A roll of the eyes. The clapping of harsh laughter at the drunken misfortune of a man sounded off from the mouths of the other occupants of the table.

These were her friends. These were the people she worked with day by day, side by side against the offenders of the law. But tonight, she felt like the offender. She felt like the table being pounded on with angry fists to sharpen a point or simply because it was convenient. Not necessarily an obvious target, but convenient none the less. She studied the scrapes and scars along the weathered wood, wondering how they came to be. Wondering if they could be seen by eyes other than her own. Like a stranded woman, trapped on an island. A ship is out at sea with a lively party on board. They see you as you flay your arms about, hoping they understand your cries to be rescued. But, they can only see you dancing. They wave and carry on, unaware that they're possibly going to be the death of you. Your only hope to get off this island is to swim into that wild ocean and hope someone comes along and plucks you out of the icy waters before you drown. Your feet can't bare to touch the sandy beach anymore.

Tonight's topic, while usually unsafe considering the content of their work, is that of reckless moments in the lives of these five people. Moments where they let it all hang out. The man under the fedora is quiet behind shaded eyes, having had his turn of the mill and sits contently, happy to live vicariously in the adventurous memories of his friends.

Like a slippery step off a curb, a slip of tongues slams a shock of pain through the center of her chest; her heart.

"Biggest moment of carelessness in my life. Valentines Day, senior year. Y'all know how the story plays out from here. We got careless, we got in trouble." The marine looks to her as if she were a naive child unaware of the throes of life. Being the fatherly brother type that he was he had to turn his history into a lesson, no matter who his audience. "We made it, but it was hard. It could have been a hell of a lot easier. Don't let this job stop you from having fun. Be a little crazy every now and again, but don't get careless. That's where it'll cost you most."

Another shake of a head.

She knows about the ramifications of being reckless. She understands them more than anyone seems to know, though she just nods her head in compliance.

"It's a hard knock life." Idiomatic words from the smart mouth of a smart man, both streetwise and lawfully. He never really spoke much but when he did, the world listened.

Another tip of a shot glass.

"I couldn't do it... Seeing the things we see every day. It'd be too much," softly spoken from the woman with soft brown eyes. Underneath that gentle exterior lay armor of steel. Dented and tarnished, yet still whole. "It'd be crazy to do it. Almost did, once. Wild night after a rough scene. Was scared I was going to, but I'm glad I didn't. It's just too damn hard to think about."

Another scar on the table.

Another scar on her heart.

Like a sudden breach of sunlight, the mood kicks out of it's somber tones and shines with humor of college days long gone by. She laughs and plays along, all the while counting down the minutes to a time where it won't be too conspicuous to bow out for an early night. She wants to go home where she doesn't have to hide. Where she doesn't have to pretend.

Where she could openly acknowledge the welcomed consequence of a careless night not too long ago.

Yes, these were her friends. These were the people she worked with, whom were unknowingly slowly working against her. Like waves over sea glass. For a while, the waters would soften and round the edges, creating a beautiful piece to behold. But eventually, it'd be worn down to nothingness. And the sea would flow on as always.

It was cold outside. But, it was colder in here.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know how long it's been.. Forgive me, if you will. Kerry, I love you. Pilz, I adore you, T Baulles, All Of Thee Above ;)

"What the hell, Olivia? No!" ADA Casey Novak shouted into the telephone. She wished she'd have ignored this phone call like the back of her mind told her to. Her next court appearance was in less than thirty minutes; she did not need to be in a bad mood right now. The detective on the other line was surely pissing her off, first by demanding a search warrant for the home of their latest suspect in the Werner case, and then by having the audacity to chew _Casey_ out for having insufficient evidence to obtain one. Now the detective was suggesting outlandish ways to get a judge to sign off on that crucial dotted line. The woman had clearly lost her mind and Casey was about to lose hers, until _ping!_

_You've got mail!_ That annoying little voice made Casey smile through her anger. There was only one reason why she had AOL... Andri. The sweet blonde headed girl she'd mooned after since second grade. From the hardships of broken Barbie dolls and first loves to being single college women in a new city away from home and on through busting ass in the Legal system Andri and Casey remained the best of friends though one would hardly know it. Their outward appearances easily fooled those who didn't know them very well, which no one did. They were the kind of women who kept well to themselves. The years hadn't been kind to their friendship but they still held out for eachother, especially since Andri had to move so far away. Casey was the only person in New York Andri kept up with even though she left behind plenty of friends. Casey was glad about that because Andri was the only person in the world she felt she could really talk to and damn, she needed to talk right now.

"That email must be pretty damn good for you to ignore me like that, Novak."

Casey whipped her head around at the sound of that voice. She was so engrossed in her message she forgot about the phone at her ear and didn't hear Detective Benson enter her office. She hung it up slowly. "Oh, um, hi Olivia."

Olivia looked at her blandly. She hated being ignored. "So, about that warrant-"

"I said no!" Casey sighed. So much for going to court in a decent mood. "You simply don't have enough for me. I'm sorry but, that's that."

"I know Case, I just wanted to apologise for yelling at you like that. I just want to get this guy."

Casey blinked once. Twice. Did she hear right? The all high and mighty Detective Olivia Benson was apologising to her out of the blue. And, using her nick name? Hell must be frozen over. Their work relationship over the last two years had improved, but Olivia'd never been _that_ civil to Casey unless ordered to do so by her boss, Captain Cragen.

"Apology accepted." Casey glanced at her screen again, before looking back at Olivia. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

Olivia shook her head no. "C'mon, I'll walk you to the court room." She stood to her feet and waited as Casey gathered her things together and flicked her computer sceens. "So, was that email really any good?"

Casey just shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "I guess so, if it made me ignore you."

The two women headed out of Casey's office to the courts. Truth was, the email wasn't very good, but a little boggling. Just a simple hello and an innocent question Casey couldn't get her head around. She couldn't believe Andri was asking her. Was it allowed? Was it too risky?

Casey was quiet the entire way to the courtroom, that one question circling in her head.

_So, when are you coming to Irvington?_


End file.
